She's Crazy
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: An entry for SouthParkFan8's Halloween contest. my friend and I decided to merge stories and enter only one one-shot. If you want to know what it's about then you will have to read. Rated T for Teen


**_Hello readers of horror and doom! This is a SCARY one-shot for SouthParkFan8's Halloween contest. My friend and I decided to combine our ideas into one story instead of two separate stories...to be honest we didn't have enough time to post two one-shots before Sunday. _**

**_So enjoy the story, we will tell you the numbers we got at the end. And I have no clue about the title._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>She's Crazy<em>**

* * *

><p>"Halloween. The second greatest holiday in the world."<p>

"Second? What's the first?

"Christmas, duh! Of course Kahl wouldn't know that since he's a fucking Christmas-hating Jew-rat."

"Hey! Fuck you fat-ass!"

"Ay! I'm not fat, I'm big-boned you stupid son of a bi-"

"SHUT UP!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Every day it's the same damn thing, every day! Cartman tells his stupid racist jokes, Kyle gets offended, and you both fight nonstop! If either of you say one more word to each other, I will fucking destroy you all!" When I finish screaming, I notice eight pairs of eyes staring at me in shock.

**Freeze frame**

**Hi, It's Wendy Testaburger here. Sorry about my bitch fit, but you would throw one too if you have been forced to listen to the same basic argument since pre-school.**

**Let me just say that I'm not always like this, so please don't think of me as the bad guy. I've just been under a ton of stress lately; the debate team is going to the finals, Kyle and I are neck and neck for valedictorian, Stan and I have been fighting, my parents are getting a divorce, and Bebe has been turned into a social outcast so I can't be her friend anymore.**

**Normally I would tell you all about Bebe's situation, but I think I'll let you figure it out for yourself. Now let's get back to the story.**

**Un-freeze frame**

"Damn, Wendy. Get the sand out of your vagina."

"Shut up, Cartman!" I scream. Turning towards my 'boyfriend', I jab him with my finger. "And you! Why the hell are you dragging me around town on Halloween when I should be studying?"

"Geez, Wendy. I just thought you might want to relax since you're so stressed, what with everything happening with Bebe and all." Stan said sincerely.

"Don't mention her ever again!" I growl at him.

"God, Wendy! So Bebe became poorer than Kenny, I don't get why you aren't her friend. She really needs one right now." Kyle tells me disapprovingly.

"It's not like you're jumping up to help her." Kenny counters.

I throw my hands up in frustration. "I'm leaving!" I shout, turning on my heel to head back to my house.

"Hey, guys? Where did Cartman go?" Stan asks nervously.

I turn back around and look for the fat-ass, but he's not here. "Don't know, don't care." I state before turning to leave again. I only manage to get to the end of the street before I feel someone hit me in the back of the head.

I open my eyes and blink. Why does my head hurt so much? And where am I? Suddenly a flash of pain hits me and I groan from it.

"Oh, good. The last and most important person is awake." A voice says sarcastically.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I groan into the darkness.

The room is filled with light and I flinch back from it, squeezing my eyes shut.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" the person asks in mock concern.

I open my eyes and notice that I'm chained to a damn wall! And I still have no freaking clue where I am!

I glance to my right and scream when I see Stan, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman staring back at me wide-eyed in fear. They are also chained to a wall, and they have duck tape covering their mouths.

"What is going on?" I shriek. I look to the left and see the one person I wasn't expecting. "Bebe? Where are we? Why are we chained up? And what happened to you?" I ask in panic, my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

To be honest, she looks awful! Bebe's hair has been chopped unevenly, not to mention the fact its tangled and has a huge amount of dirt in it. Her face has scratches on it and she has a black eye. It's also pretty obvious that she has lost a lot of weight, and the look in her eyes reminds me of a starving angry wolf.

"Oh, now you fucking care about me!" Bebe shouts.

"Yes, Bebe. I care about you, I never stopped caring." I tell her in a caring soothing tone.

Bebe runs forward and slaps me across the face. "Don't lie to me! You stopped caring when I lost everything!" she shrieks at me.

Stan struggles against his shackles after she hit me. I guess he really does care about me, even though I was a total bitch to him.

"Stop moving!" Bebe shouts at him, pulling a gun from her waistband. With that wild look in her eyes, she turns the gun on me.

"Bebe, what do you think you're doing?" I ask nervously.

"We were supposed to be best friends forever and maybe even more than that. But the he," she points the gun at Stan, "had to come along and steal you from me!"

"Bebe, please. We can talk this over!" I beg her.

"Of course we can talk this over." She says smiling softly at me, and I sigh in relief. "After I make sure that nothing will ever come between us again." She continues darkly, approaching Stan slowly.

She rips the tape off of his mouth and he shrieks in pain.

"What the hell, Bebe?" Why are you doing this?" he demands.

Bebe hits him in the face with her gun and I scream when blood comes pouring from his nose.

"Shut up! You ruined everything for me, Stan." Bebe says dangerously. "Not only did you steal Wendy's heart from me, but you barely left any time for us to hang out!"

"Look, Bebe, I'm sorry that your parents were fired, I'm sorry they separated and your dad went to jail. I'm sorry that you are poorer than Kenny, but you don't have to take it out on us! And I didn't steal Wendy from you, a relationship is formed on mutual attraction to each other." Stan says trying to reason with the crazy girl holding the gun.

I stop paying attention to them so I can look for a way to free myself. From the looks of this place, I assume we are in Bebe's basement. Her basement has always been creepy, but it never had shackles, so I'm guessing she put them in here before kidnapping us.

And sure enough, they aren't screwed into the wall perfectly. I yank my hands forward and feel the shackles jerk from the wall.

_Ok, Wendy. Kick you feet and loosen them first so you don't fall on your face when your hands get free._ I tell myself. I kick my feet violently and slowly I feel the chains slide from the wall about an inch at a time.

"And what do you think you're doing?" a voice demands, bringing me out of my concentration.

I look up and see Bebe glaring at me. "Uh, I want out of here so that I can...so that I can be with you." I say thinking on my feet.

Bebe's face gets a look of pure joy, suspicion, and confusion. "You do?" she asks slowly.

"You do?" Stan asks in shock. Even Eric, Kenny, and Kyle make muffled sounds, so I guess they are asking the same thing.

"Yes, I do. I've seen how awful I've been to you, Bebe. And I want to make it up to you." I tell her with a kind smile.

Bebe smiles back happily. "Oh, Wendy! I've waited so long for this!" she exclaims. She then runs to a backpack that's near the light switch, she opens it up and I feel bile climb up my throat. Inside is a bunch of weapons, rope, duck tape and who knows what else!

Bebe digs around and pulls out a small silver key. She practically skips back over to me and begins unlocking my feet, when that's done she reaches above me and unlocks my hands. I fall to the floor, but Bebe catches me so I don't get hurt.

"Now, let's make sure we are always together." she says, hugging me close.

"Like how?" I ask her, unsure if my plan will work. I mean the girl has a freaking backpack of weapons!

Bebe thinks for a minute and stares at the boys. Suddenly she brightens and smiles wickedly.

"I know the perfect way. Wendy, I'm going to get something from my old room, I never remembered to get it when we had to move to that horrible house." Bebe shivers at the memory of where she now lives.

When she goes up the basement stairs, I spring into action. I hurry and rip the tape off of Kyle and Kenny's mouths, leaving Cartman's alone.

He makes muffled noises of outrage.

"Because I like you better this way, you aren't annoying." I tell him, even if he didn't ask me why I didn't un-tape his mouth, he had a right to know.

Then I find the key that Bebe used to get me out of my chains. I rush back and begin unlocking Stan's feet.

"Start kicking your feet while you wait." I tell the others as I move to Stan's hands. "She didn't screw them into the wall all of the way."

When Stan is free and on the floor, he grabs my waist and kisses me roughly, which is a first for him.

"I thought I was going to lose you." he tells me.

"Well don't stop thinking that, we still need to get out of here." I say as I begin unlocking Kyle's feet. "Search the backpack for another key, and get a weapon. I don't want to hurt Bebe, but she has a gun and I don't think she will hesitate to use it.

"Thanks, Wendy." Kyle says after I've released him. "I wonder why Bebe kidnapped me, Kenny and Cartman if her deal was with you and Stan."

I move to Kenny. "Well dwell on it later, right now worry about living."

Kyle nods and goes to Stan. A clatter is heard and we all jump, well except for Kenny who is still on the wall. I look over and see Cartman on the floor.

He reaches and tears off his own duck tape, the chains still on his hands and ankles.

"Thanks for releasing me bitch, and thanks for having your psycho girlfriend kidnap me." he says in a pissed off tone.

I finish unlocking Kenny before I punch Cartman in the face. "In case you didn't notice, I was kidnapped too." I say angrily.

"Guys, we need to go!" Stan says urgently.

We all run for the stairs and manage to get to the door, but as Kenny reaches for the doorknob, it opens. There is a surprised Bebe behind it, holding a briefcase.

Her expression turns to one of anger and she holds up her gun. In a mere two seconds a shot is heard and everyone falls down the stairs in a pile.

I scream when I see a deaf Kenny on top of me, his eyes glazed over with death. Blood running out of his chest and onto me.

I push him off and get away from the others in fright. Bebe slowly walks down the stairs, one step at a time. Her eyes full of hatred and thirst for blood.

She walks over to me and points the gun at Stan. "Say goodnight, heartbreaker." she says without taking her eyes off of me.

"Bebe, please don't do it." I whisper. "We can leave together, but please don't kill anyone else." Tears roll down my cheeks and Bebe's face softens as she wipes them away.

She nods. "Let's go," she tells me. "just you and me forever."

Suddenly Bebe is knocked over and a shot from the gun hits the ceiling. I glance at Stan who is on top of Bebe, wrestling the gun from her grip.

Kyle runs over to help, a knife in his hand. A shot from the gun is heard and Kyle screams in pain, knife falling from his hand.

"You shot my Jew, you bitch!" Cartman shouts in disbelief. "I'll kill you!"

Bebe throws Stan off of her and throws Kyle's knife at Cartman as he runs at her. I scream when I see it get stuck in his chest and he falls over next to Kyle, who is still screaming in pain and holding his side where the bullet went in.

Bebe holds the gun up and Stan stops moving.

"Bebe, if you shoot me, Wendy will never forgive you." he says. This gets her to freeze, and she looks at me.

Bebe looks back at Stan. "She will learn to forgive me." she says, firing a shot right into Stan's heart.

I scream and pass out when I see him fall in front of me, blood pouring from his wound and him twitching in pain before giving up the fight.

* * *

><p>I bolt from the bed, screaming and panting like crazy.<p>

"Wendy? What's wrong?" a voice asks in sleepy panic.

"W-who are you?" I ask the voice, trying to see in the darkness.

A light pops on and a sleepy Bebe comes into view. "Did you have another nightmare, babe?" she asks with a yawn.

I calm down slowly. "Y-yeah, I guess I did. I'm sorry, Bebe." I say in guilt.

Bebe scoots over closer to my side of the bed and wraps her arms around me. "Don't be sorry Wendy, now tell me what it was about." she says soothingly, rubbing my back.

"Well it was like I was kidnapped and you were the one who kidnapped me. And Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Eric were there too. And you killed them in front of me and I passed out." I say in a rush.

Bebe stares at me wide-eyed. "No more sugar before bed, Wendy. I told you those sundaes were a bad idea and look what happened." she scolds me.

"Maybe I should try to go back to sleep, sorry for waking you." I tell her, before sliding back under the covers.

"Goodnight, Wendy." Bebe says.

The last thing I hear is Bebe dialing a phone and saying something about someone remembering, but I ignore it and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So we got Wendy, Bebe, Bebe's House, and Wendy being kidnapped.<strong>_

_**Well that was my story, hope it was somewhat scary. I have no clue where it came from, but it came to my head so I wrote it down. Later South Park Lovers! And don't forget to review.**_


End file.
